Axiom-variant
Д. Г. Баев ВАРИАНТ ВСПОМОГАТЕЛЬНОГО МЕЖДУНАРОДНОГО ЯЗЫКА (аксиом-вариант) Аксиом-вариант является проектом международного вспомогательного языка, потребность в котором возрастает с каждым днем по мере бурного роста международных связей. В отличие от авторов других проектов, мы полагаем, что нет необходимости изобретать особый международный язык, так как его зародыш подсказывается самой жизнью, стихийно развиваясь в язык, понятный всем народам. Интернациональная терминология входит в большинство языков мира, и требует лишь оформления в качестве международного вспомогательного языка. Считая это положение аксиомой современной интерлингвистики, мы и именуем наш проект аксиом-вариантом вспомогательного международного языка. Помимо интернациональной лексики международный язык может пользоваться следующими средствами пополнения своего корнеслова: а) заимствования из различных национальных языков слов, получивших международное значение. Наибольший материал дают языки: французский, английский, немецкий, итальянский и «мертвые» языки - латинский и древнегреческий, например: restoran, otel, portfel, revolver, start, box, feyerverk, zeitnot, forte, piano, lampa, luna; б) употребление аффиксов для образования многочисленных производных слов, например: demontaj, reorganizacia, export, antipatia, transformator, kontrataka, internacional; в) идентичная конструктивная система, присущая грамматикам большинства национальных языков, создает благодатную почву и предоставляет широкие возможности для образования условно-фиксированных грамматических окончаний для частей речи: существительных, прилагательных, глагольных форм, местоимений, числительных, наречий; г) образование составных и сложных слов по семантическому принципу, например, от слова dia 'день' - дни недели: primdia, sekunddia, tercdia, kvartdia, kvintdia, sekstdia, septdia; от слова vaza 'сосуд' - fruktvaza, florvaza, glasvaza. Широкое использование таких слов составляет характерную особенность аксиом-варианта. Грамматические основы проекта аксиом-вариант основаны на следующих принципах: а) предельно упрощенная грамматика; б) логически последовательное словообразование. Алфавит, предусмотренный аксиом-вариантом, состоит из 27 букв латинского алфавита, хорошо знакомого огромному большинству людей различных национальностей. Каждая из этих букв имеет одно звуковое значение, соответствующее русскому произношению: А а a, B b б, С с ц, D d д, Е е е, э, F f Ф, G g г, H h х, I i и, J j ж, K k к, L l л, М m м, N n н, О о о, Р р п, R r p, S s с, Т t т, U u у, V v в, Y у й, Z z в. Четыре буквы имеют надстрочные обозначения: с^ ч, s^ ш, h^ с придыханием, i^ ы. L, l перед гласными - мягкие. Y в сочетании с гласными а, о, и образует йотированные звуки: yahta, yurist. Черточка над согласным служит знаком мягкости: s^ampan 'шампань' Двойные согласные не употребляются: komunizm, komisar. Ударение в двухсложных словах, как правило, падает на первый слог (akva, tera, lampa, luna, vaza), в многосложных словах ударение не фиксированное. МОРФОЛОГИЯ I. Имя существительное (Substantiv) Как правило, существительное сохраняет звуковую форму того языка, из которого оно заимствовано, и может оканчиваться как на гласный, так и на согласный, например: akva, natura, aplomb, plac, rekord, pensne, topograf, demagog, krah, alibi, sabotaj, medik, jurnal, egoizm, odekolon, kakao, galop, litr, retleks, troleybus, prospekt, lands^aft, kenguru, motiv, boy, sintez, mate, revans^. В ряде случаев для обозначения специальности или профессии используются элементы -or и -er: doktor, lektor, konduktor, injener, parikmaher, buhhalter. К наиболее употребительным суффиксам существительных относятся: а) -izm и -ist: socializm, patriotizm, altruizm, antagonizm, liberalizm, artist, turist, violonc^elist, lingvist, pesimist и т. д.; б) -ia и -acia: energia, simpatia, demokratia, operacia, diferenciacia, asociacia, formacia, konfiskacia; в) -iada: olimpiada, spartakiada; r) -ant: komersant, orkestrant, oficiant. Для слов, не имеющих ясно выраженного окончания, целесообразно применять условное окончание -a: lingva, fortuna, dekada, vita, ekonomika, fizika, etika. Для образования мн. числа употребляется -s для существительных, оканчивающихся на гласный: lingvas, boys, randevus, и -es для существительных, оканчивающихся на согласный: domes, teatres, prospektes, pasajes. Изменение по шести падежам происходит при помощи предлогов, стоящих перед существительными: Nommativ - dom Genetiv - de dom Dativ - a dom Akuzativ - la dom Ablativ - per dom, kon plezir Prepozitiv - ab dom Предлог la не употребляется перед местоимениями и числительными. Для определения пола и родственных отношений целесообразно применять местоимения il 'он' и el 'она'. Например: dog 'собака' - il-dog 'кобель', el-dog 'сука'; kaval 'лошадь' - il-kaval 'жеребец', el-kaval 'кобыла'; mariaj 'брак', 'супружество' - il-mariaj 'муж', el-mariaj 'жена'; pater 'отец' - mater 'мать' - el-mater 'теща'. Суффикс уменьшительности - -ini: dogin 'щенок', kavalin 'жеребенок', prospekt 'улица' - prospektin 'переулок', ambrazura 'отверстие' - ambrazurin 'щель'. Сложные слова образуются путем слияния двух слов, например: 1) в сочетании со словом vaza 'сосуд': florvaza 'ваза для цветов', glasvaza 'стеклянная ваза', kuhenvaza 'кастрюля', teavaza 'чайник'; 2) в сочетании со словом sezon 'сезон': primsezon 'весна', sekundsezon 'лето', tercsezon 'осень', kvart-sezon 'зима'; 3) в сочетании со словом eda 'еда'; matineda 'завтрак', diaeda 'обед', teaeda 'чаепитие', suareda 'ужин'. 4) в сочетании со словом tuh 'платок': noztuh 'носовой платок', tabltuh 'скатерть', dormajtuh 'простыня', pedtuh 'чулок'; 5) в сочетании со словом hronometr 'часы': manhronometr 'наручные часы', pos^hronometr 'карманные часы', murhronometr 'стенные часы' и т. д.; 6) в сочетании со словом kolie 'ожерелье': glaskolie 'бусы', dogkolie 'ошейник', kavalkolie 'хомут'; 7) в сочетании со словом stuk 'штука', 'вещь': munds^tuk 'мундштук', pends^tuk 'вешалка' и т. д. К сложным словам следует также отнести общеизвестные термины, широко употребляемые в языках различных народов: psihologia, fiziologia, biologia, filologia, morfologia, zoologia, geologia, mineralogia, gistologia, nevrologia, geografia, fotografia, biografia, monografia, tipografia, stenografia, biblioteka, kartoteka, filmoteka, filosofia, filatelia и др. С помощью подобных слияний слов можно образовать множество слов. Например, чтобы создать слово для понятия «сено», нужно раскрыть его значение («сухая трава») и образовать составное слово от слов sekus 'сухая' и herb 'трава' - sekherb 'сено'. II. Имя прилагательное (Adiektiv) Для имен прилагательных целесообразно установить единое условное окончание -us без учета рода и числа: bonus 'хороший', malus 'плохой', maksimus 'большой', minimus 'малый', plenus 'полный', vakuus 'пустой', fortus 'громкий', pianus 'тихий', longus 'длинный', brevus 'короткий', goldus 'золотой', argentus 'серебряный', fizikus 'физический', intelektus 'умственный' и т.д. В предложении прилагательное ставится перед существительным: bonus homo 'хороший человек', bonus homos 'хорошие люди'; maksimus dom 'большой дом', maksimus domes 'большие дома' и т. д. Сравнительная степень (Komparativ) образуется путем употребления перед прилагательными наречий plus или minus: plus bonus 'более хороший', minus bonus 'менее хороший'. Превосходная степень (Superlativ) образуется путем употребления перед прилагательными наречий maksim или minim: maksim longus 'наиболее длинный', minim longus 'наименее длинный'. III. Местоимение (Pronom) Предлагается следующая схема наиболее употребительных местоимений. Персональные (Personalus): ego 'я', tu 'ты', il 'он', el 'она', it 'оно', nu 'мы', vu 'вы', ili 'они', iti 'они'. Притяжательные (Adiektivus): egus 'мой', tuus 'твой', ilus 'его', elus 'ее', itus 'его', nuus 'наш', vuus 'ваш', ilius 'их', itius 'их'. Вопросительные (Interogativus) или относительные (Relativus): kvi 'кто', kvod 'что', kvalus 'какой', kvius 'который', kuyus 'чей', kvantum 'сколько'. Отрицательные (Negativus): nemo 'никто', nihil 'ничто', nulus 'никакой', nonkuyus 'ничей', nonkvantum 'нисколько'. Указательные (Demonstrativus): itus 'этот', itum 'это', talus 'такой', eus 'тот', eum 'то', tantum 'столько'. Возвратные (Returnalus): se 'себя', suus 'свой'. Взаимные (Mutualus): unalter 'один-другого', 'друг друга'. Неопределенные (Infinituvus): alikvi 'кто-нибудь', alikvod 'что-нибудь', alius 'какой-нибудь', alikuyus 'чей-нибудь', alikvantum 'сколько-нибудь', obkvi 'кто-то', obkvod 'что-то', obkvalus 'какой-то', obkvius 'некоторый', obkuyus 'чей-то', obkvantum 'сколько-то', kvi-kvi 'кто бы то ни был', kvod-kvod 'что бы то ни было', kvalus-kvalus 'какой бы то ни был', kuyus-kuyus 'чей бы то ни был', kvantum-kvatitum 'сколько бы то ни было'. Определительные (Terminalus): omnius 'каждый', 'всякий', totus 'весь', 'целый', alterus 'другой', 'иной', auto, autus 'сам', 'самый'. IV. Глагол (Verb) ак известно, при изучении иностранных языков наибольшую трудность представляет усвоение глагольных форм. Несмотря на многообразие и сложность глагольных форм, встречающихся в грамматиках различных языков, можно установить наличие единой конструктивной системы основных 15 форм, каковыми являются: неопределенное наклонение (Infinitiv); изъявительное наклонение (Indikativ) с тремя временами: настоящее (Prezens), прошедшее (Imperfekt), будущее (Futurum); повелительное наклонение (Imperativ); сослагательное наклонение (Koniunktiv); причастие действительного залога (Particip aktivus) настоящего и прошедшего времени; причастие страдательного залога (Particip pasivus) настоящего и прошедшего времени; деепричастие (Gerimdiv) настоящего и прошедшего времени и три особые формы: настоящее неопределенное (Prezens infinitivus); будущее неопределенное (Futurum iifiniti-vus); прошедшее совершенное (Perfekt). В связи с этим целесообразно для перечисленных форм зафиксировать следующую схему условных окончаний: Infinitiv -ere volere 'хотеть' Prezens -o volo 'хочу' Imperfekt -i voli 'хотел' Futurum -u volu 'захочу' Imperativ -e vole 'захоти' Koniunktiv ob -i ob-voli 'хотел бы' Particip aktivus: prezens -entus volentus 'желающий' perfekt -entius volentius 'желавший' Particip pasivus: prezens -emus volemus 'желаемый' perfekt -emius volemius 'желанный' Gerundiv: prezens -io volio 'желая' perfekt -ii volii 'пожелав' Особые формы: Prezens infinitivus habo -ere: ego habo lektere 'я читаю (вообще)' Futurum infinitivus esu -ere: ego esu lektere 'я буду читать' Perfekt iam: ego iam lekti 'я прочел' или ego lektiam. Ударение не падает на окончание. Вспомогательные глаголы: habere 'иметь ', esere 'быть'. Примеры: ego habo 'я имею', 'у меня есть', tu esi 'ты был', el esu 'она будет', nu habi 'мы имели', 'у нас было', vu habu 'вы будете иметь', 'у вас будет', ili eso 'они суть', ego habo la biblia 'у меня есть книга', il eso bonus homo 'он хороший человек', omnius homo habo dua pedes 'у каждого человека имеются две ноги', habe 'имей', ese 'будь', vole a ego la sanita 'пожелай мне здоровья', habe nu 'пусть у нас будет', ese luks 'да будет свет', ego ob-parli 'я сказал бы', nu ob-vivi 'мы жили бы'; Homo, viventus in USSR, debeto amurere suns Patria 'Человек, живущий в СССР, должен любить свое отечество'; Volio esere eruditus, ego lekto maksim la diferentus biblias 'Желая быть образованным, я читаю много различных книг'. Возвратная форма глаголов образуется с помощью местоимения se и глагола, соединенных дефисом: se-kus^e-tere 'ложиться', se-turnere 'вращаться', se-liftere 'подниматься'. Безличная форма обозначается путем присоединения через дефис местоимения it к глаголу, стоящему в соответствующем времени: it-parlo 'говорят', it-debeto 'должно', 'надо', it-non-potento 'невозможно', it-veto 'запрещается'. Производные глаголы образуются с помощью присоединения предлогов к основному глаголу: ad, de, eks, trans, sub, in, an и др., например, portere 'носить', adportere 'приносить', deportere 'уносить', eksportere 'выносить', transportere 'переносить', subportere 'подносить', inportere 'вносить', anportere 'наносить' и т. д. Страдательная форма образуется с помощью вспомогательного глагола esere и причастия соответствующего вида: ego eso videmus 'меня видят', tu esi amuremus сты был любим', il esu volemus 'он будет желанным'. V. Числительные (Numeral) Предлагается следующая схема числительных: Количественные: ui 'один', dua 'два', tri 'три', kvart 'четыре', kvint 'пять', sekst 'шесть', sept 'семь', okt 'восемь', nona 'девять', decem 'десять', decemun 'одиннадцать', decemdua 'двенадцать', decemtri 'тринадцать', decemkvart 'четырнадцать', decemkvint 'пятнадцать', decemsekst 'шестнадцать', decemcept 'семнадцать', decemokt 'восемнадцать', decemnona 'девятнадцать', duadecem 'двадцать', tridecem 'тридцать', kvartdecem 'сорок', kvintdecem 'пятьдесят', sekstdecem 'шестьдесят', septdecem 'семьдесят', oktdecem 'восемьдесят', nonadecem 'девяносто', cent 'сто', duacent 'двести', tricent 'триста', kvartcent 'четыреста', kvintcent 'пятьсот', sekstcent 'шестьсот', septcent 'семьсот', oktcent 'восемьсот', nonacent 'девятьсот', mil 'тысяча', duamil 'две тысячи', milion 'миллион', miliard 'миллиард', bilion 'биллион' и т. д. При обозначении сложных числительных употребляется дефис: duadecem-tri 'двадцать три', tridecem-kvart 'тридцать четыре', kvintdecena-sekst 'пятьдесят шесть', septdecem-okt 'семьдесят восемь' и т. д. Составные: cent kvartdecem-sekst 'сто сорок шесть', mil nonacent sekstdecem-okt 'тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят восемь', decemkvart mil sekstcent kvintdecem-sept 'четырнадцать тысяч шестьсот пятьдесят семь' и т. д. Порядковые: primus 'первый', sekundus 'второй', tercius 'третий', kvartus 'четвертый', kvintus 'пятый', sekstus 'шестой', septus 'седьмой', oktus 'восьмой', nonaus 'девятый', decemus 'десятый', decemunus 'одиннадцатый', decemduus 'двенадцатый', decemtrius 'тринадцатый'и т. д., duadecemus 'двадцатый', duadecem-primus 'двадцать первый', tridecem-sekundus 'тридцать второй', centus 'сотый', duacentus 'двухсотый', milius 'тысячный', milionus 'миллионный' и т. д. При многозначных числительных порядковым обозначается последнее числительное: mil nonacent kvintdecem-oktus (ana) 'тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят восьмой (год)% kvintmil tricent sekstdecem-kvartus 'пять тысяч триста шестьдесят четвертый'. Числительные, обозначающие дробные числа: duol 'половина', triol 'одна треть', kvartol 'одна четверть', kvintol 'одна пятая', decemunol 'одна одиннадцатая', decemduol 'одна двенадцатая', decemtriol 'одна тринадцатая', duadecemol 'одна двадцатая', сеntol 'одна сотая', kvartcentol 'одна четырехсотая', miliol 'одна тысячная', milionol 'одна миллионная', tridecem-kvintol 'одна тридцать пятая', cent kvartdecem-sekstol 'одна сто сорок шестая'. Числительные, обозначающие кратные числа: duobl 'дважды', 'вдвое', triobl 'трижды', 'втрое', kvartobl 'четырежды', 'в четыре раза', kvintobl 'пятью', 'в пять раз', sekstobl 'шестью', 'в шесть раз' и т. д. Примеры: duobl dua eso kvart 'дважды два -четыре', kvintobl kvint eso duadecem-kvint 'пятью пять - двадцать пять', sekstobl sept eso kvantdecem-dua 'шестью семь - сорок два', nonaobl nona eso oktdecem-un 'девятью девять - восемьдесят один'. Собирательные: duet 'двое', 'вдвоем', trio (tercet) 'трое', 'втроем', kvartet 'четверо', kvintet 'пятеро', sekstet 'шестеро', septet 'семеро', oktet 'восьмеро', nonet 'девятеро', decemet 'десятеро' и т. д. Числительные-наречия: primum 'во-первых', sekundum 'во-вторых', tercium 'в-третьих', kvartum 'в-четвертых', kvintum 'в-пятых', sekstum 'в-шестых' и т. д, Nul (zero) 'ноль', 'нуль'. Для обозначения отделения целого числа от десятичной дроби употребляется слово koma 'запятая': un koma duadecem-kvint 'одна целая двадцать пять сотых', dua koma tri 'две целых три десятых'. VI. Предлоги (Prepozit) При оформлении всеобщего языка, естественно, следует использовать наиболее распространенные предлоги из языков: латинского, английского, французского, итальянского, русского, немецкого, испанского и др. Из них предлоги: de, a, la, per, kon, ab употребляются для выражения падежных отношений. Многие из других предлогов, обычно, используются в качестве приставок к существительным, прилагательным, наречиям, глаголам и другим частям речи. К наиболее употребительным предлогам следует отнести: in 'в' («где?»): in teatr 'в театре' ins 'в', 'на' («куда?»): ins teatr 'в театр', ins koncert 'на концерт'. an 'на' («на чем?»): an tabl 'на столе' ans 'над' («над чем?»): ans tabl 'над столом' am («когда?» для обозначения времени): am suar 'вечером' ams 'в течение (времени)': ams nokt 'в течение ночи' ad 'к': ad ego 'ко мне' da 'от': da nu 'от нас' eks 'из': eks dom 'из дома' al 'до': da komans al final 'от начала до конца' sub 'под': sub tabl 'под столом' kon 'с': kon kamerad 'с товарищем' sine 'без': sine finanses 'без денег' for 'для': for labor 'для работы' pro 'за': pro sanita 'за здоровье' ante 'ранее', 'перед': ante eda 'перед едой' post 'после', 'по': post labor 'после работы', post final 'по окончании' bay 'по (причине)': bay pataloga 'по болезни' super 'по (поверхности)': super tera 'по земле' avan 'перед', 'впереди': avan ego 'передо мной' arier 'за', 'сзади': arier vu 'за вами' pre 'у', 'при', 'около': pre egus frater 'у моего брата', pre tabl 'около стола' trans 'через': trans prospekt 'через улицу' inter 'между': inter nu 'между нами' kontr 'против': kontr agresia 'против агрессии' ekstra 'вне': ekstra politika 'вне политики' ultra 'сверх': ultra forses 'сверх сил' К предлогам, употребляющимся в качестве приставок, следует отнести следующие. 1. Для обозначения обратного действия или явления de demontaj 'разборка', degradacia 'понижение', deformacia 'изменение формы', demilitarizacia 'разоружение', dis - перед словами, начинающимися на согласный, dez - перед словами, начинающимися на гласный: disproporcia 'непропорциональность', disharmonia 'негармоничность', diskreditacia 'дискредитация', dezinformacia 'дезинформация', dezorientacia 'дезориентация' a anormalia 'ненормальность', amoralus 'аморальность', apolitikus 'аполитичность', anarhia 'анархия' sine sinedomus 'бездомный', sinefinalus 'бесконечный', sinelaborus 'безработный', sinelegalus 'беззаконный' re rekonstrukcia 'перестройка', reorganizacia 'переустройство', repatriacia 'возврат на родину' 2. Для обозначения совместности kon konsonans 'созвучие', konpatriot 'соотечественник', kontemporus 'современный', kontakt 'связь'. 3. Для обозначения предварительного действия, понятия или преимущества pre preambula 'предисловие', preludia 'введение' preluminarus 'предварительный', prerogativa 'преимущество', preferans 'предпочтение'. 4. Для обозначения действия, направленного во вне, а также «бывшего состояния» eks eksport 'вынос', 'вывоз', ekstrakt 'вытяжка', ekspresia 'выражение', eksministr 'бывший министр', eksprezident 'бывший президент'. 5. Для обозначения предметов (и действий), находящихся в положении под другими предметами sub subrob 'подкладка', subora 'подушка', subordinacia 'подчинение', subportere 'подносить', subskriptere 'подписывать'. 6. Для выражения противоположного понятия anti antipatia 'отвращение', antitoksin 'противоядие', antiteza 'противопоставление'. VII. Наречия (Adverb) При оформлении всеобщего языка наиболее целесообразно заимствование наречий из латинского языка: kvo 'где?', kvando 'когда?', kvam 'как?', kvantum 'сколько?', kvare 'почему?'. Перечень наиболее употребительных наречий: а) места: kvo 'где', adkvo 'куда', dakvo 'откуда', totkvo 'везде', nonkvo 'нигде', alikvo 'где-нибудь', 'где-либо', obkvo 'где-то', kvo-kvo 'где бы то ни было'; hik 'здесь', hok 'там', adhik 'сюда', adhok 'туда', dahik 'отсюда', dahok 'оттуда'; б) времени: kvando 'когда', tando 'тогда', totando 'всегда', taymkvando 'иногда', nonkvando 'никогда', alikvando 'когда-нибудь', 'когда-либо', kvando-kvando 'когда бы то ни было,' obkvando 'когда-то', 'некогда'; itdia 'сегодня', pastdia 'вчера', futurdia 'завтра', ithora 'сейчас', dum 'пока', nun 'теперь', 'ныне'; в) образа действий: kvam 'как', tam 'так', totam 'всячески', nonkvam 'никак', alikvam 'как-нибудь', 'как-либо', kvam-kvam 'как бы то ни было', obkvam 'как-то'; bonum 'хорошо', malum 'плохо', viks 'едва', viksnon 'почти'; andante 'медленно', alegro 'быстро', vivac^ 'живо', presto 'быстро', forte 'громко', piano 'тихо'; г) меры и степени: maksim 'много', minim 'мало', maksimum 'наиболее', minimum 'наименее', 'чуть', magnum 'очень', totum'совсем', 'всецело', plenum 'полностью', 'вполне', satis 'достаточно', pok-a-pok 'понемногу', ekvum'равно', 'в равной степени', plus 'больше', 'более', minus 'меньше', 'менее', ankor 'еще', kvantum 'сколько', tantum 'столько', obkvantum 'несколько'; д) причины: kvare 'почему', kvia 'потому-что', itka-uzum 'поэтому', bay 'по', 'вследствие'. Сравнительная степень образуется с помощью наречий plus или minus. Превосходная степень - с помощью наречий maksim или minim, например: bonum 'хорошо'- plus bonum 'лучше' - maksim bonum 'превосходно', 'отлично'; termum 'тепло' - minus termum 'менее тепло' - minim termum 'чуть тепло'. Как правило, наречия могут образовываться от множества слов, преимущественно от прилагательных, с помощью окончания -um: kazusum 'случайно', vanum 'напрасно', rarum 'редко', racionalum 'разумно' и т. д. VIII. Союзы (Koniunkt) Предусматривается две группы союзов: 1) связующие, которые связывают отдельные слова, а также равноправные предложения: et 'и', sed 'но', vel 'или', например, ego et vu 'я и вы', ego edo sed vu bibo 'я ем, а вы пьете', am suar ego lekto vel skripto 'no вечерам я читаю или пишу'; 2) подчинительные, соединяющие предложения, из которых одно зависит от другого: ut 'что', utum 'чтобы', si 'если', kvia 'так как', vol 'хотя'. Примеры: Ego scio, ut tu eso bonus homo 'Я знаю, что ты хороший человек'; Ego se-studio, utum esere eruditus 'Я учусь, чтобы быть образованным'; Ego promenadu, si meteora esu bonus 'Я прогуляюсь, если погода будет хорошая'; Ego edo, kvia ego volo edere 'Я ем, потому что хочу есть'; Vol meteora eso pluvins, ego pasaju ins Kolomna 'Несмотря на дождливую погоду я поеду в Коломну'. IX. Междометия (Interiekt) Yes 'да', no 'нет', salve 'здравствуйте', salut 'привет', vivat 'да здравствует', aut 'долой', 'прочь', 'вон', ura 'ура', vale, adie 'прощайте', gud-bay 'до свидания', ele 'увы', ergo 'и так', basta 'довольно', 'хватит'. X. Частицы (Partitinas) Вопросительные - nonut 'неужели', es 'разве', velnon 'ли'; усилительные - iam 'уже', nam 'даже', ie 'ведь', sed 'же', vuala 'вот'; ограничительные - solum 'только'; отрицательные - non 'не'. Например: Es vuus mater non vivo in Moskva? 'Разве ваша мать не живет в Москве?'; Eks flores ego prefего solum la rozas 'Из цветов я предпочитаю только розы'; Ego non scio espanus lingva 'Я не знаю испанского языка'. СИНТАКСИС (SINTAKSIS) Простые предложения (Simplus sentens) обычно строятся по схеме: подлежащее - сказуемое - дополнение - обстоятельство. Определение ставится перед подлежащим или перед дополнением. В вопросительных предложениях сказуемое ставится перед подлежащим. В отрицательных предложениях частица non перед сказуемым не ставится при наличии отрицательных местоимений, предлогов и наречий (во избежание двойного отрицания). Обстоятельства могут употребляться в начале, середине и в конце предложения, в зависимости от логического акцента. Примеры простых предложений: Ego magnum amuro suus mater 'Я очень люблю свою мать'; Volo vu bibere la tea? 'Хотите ли вы пить чай?; Medikes rekomendo promenadere ante noktus dorma for konservacia la sanita 'Врачи рекомендуют совершать прогулку перед ночным сном для сохранения здоровья'. Придаточные предложения (Aksesuarus sentens) соединяются с главным при помощи союзов, местоимений и наречий ut, iitum, si, kvia, kvius, kvod, kvi, kvando, kvo, kvam и отделяются от главного предложения запятой: Medikes parlo, ut homo non debeto maksim edere ante dorma 'Врачи говорят, что человек не должен много есть перед сном'; Ego defekto de finanses, utum kaufere la televizor 'He хватает денег, чтобы купить телевизор'; Tu potento fiere itum, si tu volo 'Ты можешь сделать это, если хочешь'; Il non vizito la teatres, kvia il поп habo la tempor for it 'Он не посещает театры, так как у него нет времени для этого'; Biblia, kvius ego lekto, eso magnum enteresus 'Книга, которую я читаю, очень интересная'. Сложные предложения (Kompleksus sentens) могут состоять 1) из нескольких равнозначащих, независимых одно от другого предложений, которые: а) соединяются при помощи связующих союзов et, sed, vel: Sola lukso, et ego promenado 'Солнце светит, и я гуляю'; Ego lekto, sed il skripto 'Я читаю, а он пишет'; Vel ego non intelego vu, vel vu non volo intelegere ego 'Либо я не понимаю Вас, либо Вы не хотите понять меня'; б) соединяются без союзов: Ams suar ego returno ins dom, egus frater lekto la biblia, mater dato a ego la eda, pater dormo 'Вечером я возвращаюсь домой, мой брат читает книгу, мать дает мне еду, отец спит; сложные предложения отделяются одно от другого запятыми; 2) из главного предложения и нескольких придаточных предложений: Ego speranto, ut ventila se-finalu, ut sola novum luksu, ut nu prolongu nuus promenad 'Я надеюсь, что ветер окончится, что солнце снова засветит, что мы продолжим нашу прогулку'; 3) из нескольких придаточных предложений, из которых одно относится к главному предложению, а последующие к предыдущему придаточному: Ego scio, ut tu habo la biblia, kvius eso neseserus a ego, utum ego potenti se-preparatere for ekzamen 'Я знаю, что у тебя есть книга, которая необходима мне, чтобы я мог подготовиться к экзамену'. Возможны бессоюзные сложноподчиненные предложения, носящие характер поговорок: Se-timidere de vil-fes - non irere ins silva 'Волков бояться - в лес не ходить'; Si tu se-depesu - tu potento yumorere la homos 'Поспешишь - людей насмешишь'. В предложениях, помимо главных и второстепенных членов, встречаются грамматически несвязанные с его членами обращения, например, Parle, kamerad, kvod eso tempor? 'Скажите, товарищ, сколько времени?', вводные слова: Gratis vu, ego kaufi itus biblia 'Благодаря Вам, я купил эту книгу', междометия: Ele, ego non habo la tempor 'Увы, у меня нет времени'. ПРЯМАЯ РЕЧЬ Прямая речь выделяется кавычками, причем перед ней ставится двоеточие, а после нее тире: Frater parli a ego: «ego volo promenadere kon tu 'Брат сказал мне: «Я хочу погулять с тобой»'; «Promenade kon ego» - parli a ego frater '«Пойдем гулять со мной»,- сказал мне брат'. КОСВЕННАЯ РЕЧЬ Косвенная речь передает прямую речь в измененной форме путем превращения ее в придаточное предложение: Frater parli a ego, ut il volo promenadere kon ego 'Брат мне сказал, что он хочет погулять со мной'. ОБРАЗЦЫ ТЕКСТА Фразы, поговорки, мысли: Kvi volo edere, eus debeto laborere 'Кто хочет есть, тот должен работать (трудиться)'; Septdiada habo sept dias 'В неделе семь дней'; Sept-dia eso septus dia de septdiada 'Воскресенье - седьмой день недели'; Itdia ego eso in dom 'Сегодня я дома'; Futurdia mi iru ins koncert 'Завтра мы пойдем на концерт'; Totus planetas se-turno cirkum sola, sed luna se-turno cirkura tera 'Все планеты вращаются вокруг солнца, а луна вращается вокруг земли'; Kuyus eso itus portfel? 'Чей это портфель?'; Kvalus kolorit filo vu? 'Какой цвет Вам нравится?'; Date a ego alius biblia 'Дай мне какую-нибудь книгу'; Alikvi helpu a ego 'Кто-нибудь мне поможет'; Parle a il alikvod 'Скажи ему что-нибудь'; Nemo volo mortere 'Никто не хочет умирать'; Nihil el filo 'Ничто ей не нравится'; Nulus fors potento stopere la rota de istoria 'Никакая сила не может остановить колесо истории'; Vivat Union de Sovietus Socialistikus Respublikas! 'Да здравствует Союз Советских Социалистических Республик!'. Homo eso arhor de natura Zoa vivo an tera, ihtia navigo in akva, avis avio in altsfera, sed homo se-mobilo totkvo. Gratis tehnika homo viktoro la natura. Il se-mobilo super tera, navido super fluvias, marinas et subakva, avio in altsfera et eksperimento la avia ins kosmos. Kon kompleksus mashinas homo kreato la omnipotentus industria et agronomia. Il kuro ab evolucia de kulturus vita et ab materialus bonsistencia de totus homos. Homo eso socialus zoa. Il bokso kontr militarius et agresivus tendencias et sinefatigum propagando la pacifika in totus mond. Человек - властелин природы Животное живет на земле, рыба плавает в воде, птица летает в небе, человек же передвигается повсюду. Благодаря технике человек побеждает природу. Он передвигается по земле, плавает по рекам, морям и под водою, летает по небу и производит опыты полета в космос. С помощью сложных машин человек создает мощную промышленность и сельское хозяйство. Он заботится о развитии культурной жизни и материальном благосостоянии всех людей. Человек - общественное существо. Он борется против воинственных и агрессивных устремлений и неустанно пропагандирует мир во всем мире. Sezones de ana Am primsezon Natura se-veko da kvartsezonus dormia. Tera komanso se-kovrere per floria, agras se-ornamento per flores, baumes se-robo per grinus blates, fluvias se-libero da ays. Dia se-fio plus longus. Temperatura de aer se-alto ab decemkvint graduses. Am sekundsezon agrafruktes et fruktes se-naturo. Bria atingo duadecem-kvint - duadecem-nona graduses. Nokt se-fio plus brevus. Laborores habo la vakacia et repozo in repozdomes vel in sanatoriyes vel in vilas separatum. Am itus period se-utiliziro largum diferentus sortes de sport. Am. tercsezon blates se-jelo et kado da baumes. Avises deavio ins termus landes. In skolas se-komanso ana de studia. Dias se fio plus brevus. Sola lukso, sed minimum termo. Pluvias se-longo ams septdiadas. Am kvartsezon It-nikso. Se-komanso frostes. Akva se-kovro per ays. Navigacia se-interrompo. Времена года Весною природа пробуждается от зимней спячки. Земля начинает покрываться растительностью, поля украшаются цветами, деревья одеваются в зеленые листья, реки освобождаются от льда. День становится более длинным. Температура воздуха повышается до 15 градусов. Летом овощи и плоды созревают. Жара доходит до 25- 30 градусов. Ночь становится более короткой. Трудящиеся получают отпуск и отдыхают в домах отдыха или в санаториях, либо на дачах. В это время года широко используются различные виды спорта. Осенью листья желтеют и падают с деревьев. Птицы улетают в теплые страны. В школах начинается учебный год. Дни становятся более короткими. Солнце светит, но мало греет. Дожди длятся неделями. Зимою выпадает снег. Начинаются морозы. Вода покрывается льдом. Навигация прерывается. Elementes de folklor in kreatia de kompozitor Peter Caykovskiy Peter Iliich Chaykovskiy magnum fili la rusus populus kantatas et oft utiliziri iti in suus opuses. Final de ilus simfonia № 4 (kvartus) esi skriptemus an tema de rusus kantata «In agra albbaum stei», et final de simfonia № 2 (sekundus) an tema de ukrainus kantata «Juravel». In sekundus part de kvartet № 1 (primus) Chaykovskiy utiliziri la rusus kantata «Sidi Vanya an sofa», kvius il audii in zona de burg Kaluga. Hor in opera «Eugen Onegin» an verbales «Jam kvam super pont pontina» fio la impresia de originalus rusus kantata, sed, faktum tema de itus hor esi kreatemus per autor de opera. Preter rusus folklor, Chaykovskiy utiliziri in suus opuses etiam la kantates et muzika de alterus po-pulas. Ekzemplum: in sekundus part de simfonia N 6 (sekstus) nu audio la tema de estonius kantata «Kalis Maria»; in koncert for fortepiano № 1 (primus) se-audio tema de frankius kantata «Il-faut s'amuzer, danser et rire». Omnius kompozitor debeto habere la kontakt kon populus kreatia de suus land et largum utilizirere la temas de populus kantatas in suus opuses. Tando, kompozitor se-fiu popularus in generus land et ilus muzika esu vivere ams longus tempor. Элементы фольклора в творчестве композитора П. И. Чайковского Петр Ильич Чайковский очень любил русские народные песни и часто пользовался ими в своих произведениях. Финал его четвертой симфонии написан на тему русской песни «Во поле береза стояла», а финал второй симфонии - на тему украинской песни «Журавель». 156Во второй части квартета № 1 Чайковский использовал русскую песню «Сидел Ваня на диване», которую он услышал в Калужской области. Хор из оперы «Евгений Онегин» на слова «Уж как по мосту-мосточку» производит впечатление оригинальной русской песни; однако, в действительности, тема этого хора создана автором оперы. Помимо русского фольклора, Чайковский использовал в своих сочинениях также песни и музыку других народов. Например: во второй части шестой симфонии мы слышим тему эстонской песни «Kalis Maria»; в концерте для фортепиано № 1 слышится тема французской песни «Il-faut s'amuzer, danser et rire». Каждый композитор должен быть связан с народным творчеством своей страны и широко пользоваться темами народных песен в своих произведениях. Тогда композитор станет популярным в родной стране и его музыка будет жить в течение продолжительного времени.